Waiting
by Jacob14
Summary: Sequel to "Dorks". so i hope you guys enjoy, read dork's first to understand what's going on
1. Chapter 1

It's Been 4 Month's

**A/N: well you guys asked for a sequel so here is the first chapter to it. Don't forget to review.**

Jake

4 month's, 4 months since it all happened. That lightning storm, Erica leaving, that was probably the worst Christmas ever. At times I wonder, what if I told her right there that I loved her, would she still be with me right now?. Here am I again, where it all started a year ago, Spring Break. The first night I moved in I guess you could say I got a superpower but really all it is, is telekinesis. That note that she left me, I still have it. It's in the drawer. Sarah says that she's been doing Erica's school work and told the professors that she's really sick and in a critical state right now, but she can do the basics. This Jesse guy, I guess I should thank him since he saved me but then again he took Erica, so I have nothing to say to him.

My phone started vibrating, so I pulled it out and saw that Benny was texting me. the text message read: _Hey man, I've got some news that you're gonna want to here._ I replied back:_ what is it?_. 5 seconds later I get a response back: _Ethan and Sarah are now officially dating_. There was no way so I replied back: _Are you sure, you didn't just mess up your vision or something or are you serious_. I didn't get a reply back so I set my phone down and laid back on my bed. Later that night I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't because tomorrow was the first day for spring break.

A dark figure came in front of my window and tried opening it. I got up and backed away from my bed, but where ever I went it followed me. The odd thing is, something felt familiar about it. Like maybe I've seen it before, it looked like a girl, but it was completely black. There was no other color on it but pure black. Which was kind of creepy. Then it climbed out of my window and flew to the left. I didn't see it again that night. The next morning there was a note on my window, the note read: _Can't you see me?_. I threw it away and didn't think anything of it. It was probably some girl at school who likes me and is a loner or something. After I took a shower and ate breakfast I headed out to Ethan's house, Benny and Sarah were there. We were all just hanging out, Jane was at a friend's house.

"Can I ask you guys something" I said to them.

"Yea" Benny replied.

"Last night, I saw this black shadow figure in my room but it looked like it was in the form of a girl, did it come to any of your houses" I asked them.

They all just shook their head. We watched movies the whole day. It was my turn to get the popcorn. So I went into the pantry and grabbed a pack and put it in the microwave. Then I went down into the basement and grabbed a soda, when a picture of Erica flooded my mind. Quickly I headed back up the stairs in pulled the bag full of popcorn out of the microwave. Then I sat down back on the couch and watched the movie. About a half hour into it, I felt really tired. So I got up and headed for the door.

"Bye dorks" I said out loud.

The whole house went silent. I turned around and faced them. "What did I just say" I asked them.

"You said something that Erica would say, you should go home and get some sleep because I think your overly tired and you've been thinking to much of Erica, so go home and get some sleep, I'll text you tomorrow" Benny said, opening the door for me.

I stepped out and headed home, why would I say bye dorks? That lingered in my mind until I found my bed and fell asleep. I didn't get disturbed any that night and I felt better that morning. I turned on a song that I usually play when I play intense video games. _Unretrofied by: Dillinger escape plan. _Usually I would play this if it was a intense call of duty game but I played it while I was taking a shower. Then again I don't listen to a whole lot of this music, only during video games is when I would listen to it. I usually listen to laid back music and beach music. For some reason this song reminded me of that cold December night during the lightning storm. When I finished, I climbed out and got dressed.

Damn, I need to stop obsessing, she's probably never coming back, so I'll never get to see her again but I need someone to get this, I mean her out of my mind.

**A/N: well I hope you guys liked the first chapter, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Underworld

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Erica

God this place sucks. It's just like our own little paradise, from the people around here I've heard this use to be caves and some shit. I have my house in the underworld, each house comes with the Lake Of Sight. The Lake Of Sight let's you see what's going on in the real world, and if your powerful enough you can have a shadow figure of yourself in the real world only for a few minutes. It's like what I did the other night in Jake's room, I opened up the window and climbed in then I left a note on his window. The Underworld is not filled with ghouls and goblins, it's like a paradise for vampires. Jesse dropped me off here and left, haven't seen him since I first arrived. Then every once in a while the vampire council likes to speak to me about my human interactions and relationships. Really the only reason I'm down here is because Jesse was sent by the council to come get me and to end my relationship with Jake.

I had no choice, either I come here or Jake dies, so yea. Apparently once I'm fit for earth again I'll be sent back up. Speaking of Jake I'm gonna check on what he is doing.

* * *

Jake

I actually fell asleep that night and felt good. Sometime in the night I woke up and saw my window opening by the same shadow figure from the other night. I'm still wondering who or what the hell it wants with me. Instead of backing up I pushed it out the window with my mind and shut the window, locking it. I climbed back in my bed and got some sleep.

* * *

Erica

Jake, I have no idea why you keep avoiding me, but you need to stop. Knocking came from the front door of my house. When I opened it a vampire council member walked in and sat down.

"What do you want" I said, annoyed.

"Erica Jones, since you are in a relationship with a human we cannot send you back up, but we can put a timer if we send you up on one condition" the man said.

"What is it" I asked him.

"We send you up there to break up with this human, then once you do that the timer will reach zero and it will automatically teleport you back here" the man answered.

"What if I don't want to break up with him" I said.

"Well then you'll be trapped here forever" the man said, heading for the door.

Before I could get another word out he shut the door. Dam it, me and my big mouth. I'll just have to wait till they visit again. A few hour later I got a knock on my door. I opened it and saw one of the female vampire council members standing there.

"Erica Jones, relationship with human: Jake Dallas." She said.

"Yea why" I replied.

"It's says here, that if true love exists between the couple, it cannot be tampered with, human or not, under any circumstances is true love tampered with the person responsible for tampering with it will cease to exist" she said, closing her book.

"So what does that mean for me and Jake" I asked her.

"I've been watching this for a long time now, between you two, even though you two fight a lot there is true love, you're the personality and Jake is the morality" she answered.

"So do I get to finally go back home" I asked her.

"Maybe, but it will take a few months to get this court case ready" she replied.

"Court case" I said.

"Yes, you didn't think you could just go back" she retorted.

"Listen I'll stop by here tomorrow and we can start getting this thing organized" she said, closing the door.

So I'm the personality while Jake is the morality, figures, he's always the nice one thinking right and wrong and how to help people deal with problems. I miss that cute smile that he has. But I won't ever see it again unless I get out of here. Which is dam near impossible unless someone helps me.

* * *

Jake

Later that day Sarah started texting me and asking me how I was doing without Erica. So I asked her if she knew where she might be and I got a response back saying the Underworld. From what Sarah told me you can go there but you have to have a vampire take you there or be called there, that's where the vampire council likes to be but has their own place up on earth. For some strange reason I have a feeling that the end of not seeing Erica is going to end soon enough. I texted Benny telling him about it and he said that his grandmas can make a potion to teleport us their but we have to be careful because it's filled with vampires.

The potion takes time to make so it will be ready in a few weeks. In the mean time I'll just wait it out. Erica was flooding my mind so I tried to play videogames and get her out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifice

**A/N: enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review.**

2 weeks later

Erica

I was lying on my couch when someone put a mask over me and knocked me out. I could feel that I was being dragged across the ground. I swear, if this is some dude who's trying to rape me, when I wake up I will kick some ass. I'm not afraid of anybody. When I woke up, I was in this room with these computers, there were cameras on the monitors, one half labeled Jake, the other half labeled Benny.

"Where am I" I said out loud.

"Your fine, but you won't be leaving until your friends get here, I heard about their plan, and if they don't show up I'll let every vampire out of here to feast on the living" Jesse said, as he came into view.

"You can't do that, that's against the councils rules" I protested.

"Oh but I can, the council is up on earth, there is no council member down here, as for you, you can't break those chains no matter how hard you try" Jesse said, grinning.

"What do you want with me" I asked him.

"You're the bait, I'm using you to get to your friends" Jesse replied.

"Well, what do you want Jake and Benny' I said.

"Their considered a threat to us, we need them gone, but I'm gonna make a deal with them" Jess answered.

Fuck Jake and Benny better hurry up because I'm not sure how long I can last with this guys bullshit.

* * *

Jake

I got a text from Benny telling me to meet him at his house. When I got there he was holding a potion along with two handguns.

"What's with the handguns" I asked him.

"We're gonna probably need these to fend off vampires" he replied.

"This potion only works one way, so once we get there we can't get back until we get sent back" he said.

"Now take my arm, and we'll be there" he said, holding out his arm.

I took it and a second later we were in a room with computers with our names on them.

"Where the hell are we" I asked Benny.

"No idea" he replied.

"JAKE" Erica screamed.

"That's me, this guy" I said out loud.

"Good, I'm glad that your both here, that potion you took must have had a tracker beacon in it to find Erica" Jesse said walking towards us.

We both pulled out our handguns but held them at our sides.

* * *

Benny

"Jesse what do you want with Erica" I said pointing the gun at him.

"First off your bullets one hurt me, second Erica lured you guys in here, now listen to me very carefully" Jesse said.

"I'll make a deal with you, you'll get Erica back but in return sacrifice must be achieved. Once you get her back I will send you both back up to earth, but if you try to take me down, I will unleash all these vampires onto earth to feast" Jesse said, laughing.

"Sacrifice, what are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"What I'm talking about is sacrifice, you two have guns, or think of this way which one of you will kill the other not only for yours and Erica's freedom but to save your friends and possibly the whole earth" Jesse said.

I looked over at Jake who was still looking at Jesse.

"Why don't we just both double team you" Jake retorted.

"If you do, all I have to do is press this button to send everybody else up to earth, if one of you can kill the other I will destroy this button." Jesse shouted.

I looked over at Jake and aimed the gun and shot him. His scream pierced the room, before a loud thud.

"NOW DESTROY THAT BUTTON" I screamed at Jesse.

In a second it lay to pieces on the floor. Erica was let go from the chains. I walked over and kneeled down in front of Jake. He wasn't moving at all, he was hit in the chest.

"I'm sorry" I said, before getting transported to earth with Erica.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW" Erica yelled.

"You think I don't feel bad for what I did, you think I don't care that I shot my best friend, I will never forgive myself for what I've done, I won't ever forgive myself, I don't expect you to either, I'm sorry but I know you won't accept my apology, Erica I'm sorry, but I did that for you" I said, fighting back tears.

"So it was you who truly loved me and cared for me" she said, crying.

"Jake did to, I knew it, he would have done the same thing, I'm so sorry Erica I didn't have a choice, but if you want a answer, yes I do truly love you and care for you" I stammered.

**A/N: sad ending? Well check out the Alternative endings, theirs two of them. if you guys want, I'll write separate stories for the alternative endings, like after it all happened this is their life now or something I don't know, but if you want me to write Alternative ending stories for the two let me know in a review, also how did you like the story?.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alternative Ending #1

"What I'm talking about is sacrifice, you two have guns, or think of this way which one of you will kill the other not only for yours and Erica's freedom but to save your friends and possibly the whole earth" Jesse said.

"Benny, I'm sorry" I said, before aiming the gun up at him and pulling the trigger.

I watched as his body fell to the floor.

"DESTROY THE BUTTON NOW" I screamed at Jesse.

"Alright, fine" he said, before breaking the button in two pieces.

I walked over to Benny's lifeless body and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm sorry Benny" I said, before getting up and getting transported back to earth with Erica.

Erica ran into my arms and started crying.

"Sacrifice, is for the greater good, I lost Benny but I still have you, but you try living with your friends blood on your hands, It won't ever come off, no matter how hard you try to wash it off, you can't see it but it's still there, you can feel it" I said, crying in Erica's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss him" Erica said.

"I will to, don't ever leave me, Erica I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't think any other girl could take your place" I whispered.

"I'll be happy to live forever with you" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Alternative Ending #2

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest, I rushed this story. So if you guys want me to right separate stories for the Alternative and regular endings let me know.**

"What I'm talking about is sacrifice, you two have guns, or think of this way which one of you will kill the other not only for yours and Erica's freedom but to save your friends and possibly the whole earth" Jesse said.

"You know what Jake, let's shoot this guy up" I said aiming at Jesse.

"Like your bullets could hurt me" he said, laughing.

"These aren't any bullets these were blessed and soaked in Holy water from this morning" I said before shooting him in the chest.

Jake shot him in the head. He fell to the ground and slowly turned into a pile of dust. Erica got out of her chains and hugged both of us.

"Thank you guys" she said, before kissing us both on the cheek.

"So I guess that's it now, we get teleported out of here" Jake said.

A second later we were standing back on solid green grass.

"You know Benny, I'm kind of surprised you didn't shot me, to get Erica" Jake said.

"I'm sure in a alternative way you would have done it and probably so would I" I replied.

"But Hey it's over now, and it's spring break so let's enjoy it." Jake said, climbing over his fence and into his pool.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I was thinking of doing a complete redo of Dorks but in Erica's POV from when it all started. I'll also do alternative ending stories if you guys want, just say which ending story you want me to write and I'll do it. If I do Dork's in Erica's version it will probably be a lot longer. I didn't want the sequel to end this early but I'm running out of ideas on how to end it and I figured I might as well end it. Let me know in a review on what you think I should do next. For MBAV.**


	6. Question To The Readers

Question To The Readers

I know some of you guys liked it and some of you hated it, so besides the alternative endings I'll give you guys another option, would you like me to restart the Entire Story from the beginning or do you want me to do the alternative endings stories. If I restart the stories I'll put the title as Dorks 2.0, so if you do want me to restart the whole two stories let me now in a review.


End file.
